What She Doesn't Know
by MySoCalledGothSide
Summary: Bella had twins. Little EJ and Remesmee are very close. When Bella rejects Jacobs inprint EJ will never let Jacob near Renesmee. She grows up knowing who Jacob is be never hearing the whole story. Could that just change everything? Anti- Jacob
1. How Bad Could It Be?

_I hope you guys like this. I've been thinking about writing about this idea for a LONG time. If you are a big Jacob fan I advise you if you care deeply about the welfare of Jacob stop here because he gets the bad end of this._

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight_

**Discoveries**

Jacob has been acting very strange lately, or you could call it, weird, odd, off, not the same? Those are all synonyms though. You would think, once I was changed, he'd just stop coming around. He'd claim that I wasn't his friend anymore. That I was just some blood- sucking leech. But, no. In fact, I think he stays closer.

Practically every moment he's by my side. I hardly get any alone time with Edward, EJ, and Renesmee. Even in the cabin, sometimes he sleeps out side, I mean in all seriousness, he has a life, and I'm sure that Billy is worried, considering that he hasn't left our house since the twins were born.

I could tell Edward knew what it was. He's been stressed lately but every time I ask him to tell me what's wrong he just tells me not to worry and that he can handle it. It's been a week now and I hate to see him like that. Once, I got him close to telling me but then he thought about it and concluded that Jacob should tell me, not him.

So there was something up with Jake. The only problem is, he won't tell me either. He keeps saying that it's not the right time, that he'll tell me sometime soon though. I'm starting to doubt he'll be coming through with that anytime this century though. My only way to the solution was through Edward.

I had already begged, but I didn't think I was making much progress. He promised he was fine, but I didn't believe him. He acted worried, and protective of me. Why wouldn't either off them tell me? You think it'd be because they're sacred to by the way they're acting. But, why scared of me, was it really that bad?

I heard something stir I the next room and a heartbeat speed up, only to slow down again. I looked up Edward, he seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. I fixed his face so he would be looking at me.

He snapped out of whatever it was that he was thinking about as soon as my finger came in contact with his skin. "What is it love?" He asked with traces of worry and concern in his voice.

"Edward, stop worrying. You really need to just calm down. Breathe." I commanded him.

"Sorry love, just, a lot on my mind." He apologized, always such a gentleman.

Maybe I would be able to get it out of him tonight.

"Edward?" I asked looking up at him.

"What is it my Bella?"

"What's wrong with Jake, I really am worried about him." I pleaded. So maybe I lied, but only a little, Edward was the one I was actually worried about. He groaned.

"You know that's not mine to tell you," he said. God! Why was he always so sensitive to the fact that it was unfair that he could read people's mind.

"Please, Edward," I pouted.

"No," He told me firmly.

"You know how I feel about the fact that everyone's mind is not private to me." Like I said, he always uses this on me. I won't let it pass it this time.

"Edward, Jacob's had his chance to tell me, and if this concerns me, it's only fair I know." I had what I would say already planned out. We had this argument all the time so I didn't need to be Alice to know what he would say.

"Yes Bella, and Jacob will tell you when he feels the time is right" he told me simply.

"No Edward, Jacob hasn't told me and isn't planning on doing it anytime soon, you know that very well, as do I." I argued. He sighed.

"Fine! I'll talk to Jacob tomorrow and if he doesn't plan on telling you that day, I promise I will tell him that I plan on telling you that night." He bargained.

"Fine, but I'll make sure you come through on our little deal" I told him. He nodded. And I would, I would find out tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

Edward got back from talking with Jacob. "He says he wants to tell you," he told me. I looked over at Jacob, he was looking at me with a nervous expression on his face. He hesitantly waved me over. I walked over to him, satisfied. Edward stayed close behind. He motioned for Emmett to follow as well. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Jacob," I greeted him.

"Bella," he nodded. "Okay, Bella, please just try to be understanding when I tell you this," he warned.

"Jacob, really, it cannot be that bad," I told him, hoping for some reassurance, He frowned.

"Uh, well, you see," he began, "you've noticed I been hanging around a lot more lately"

"Yeah," I answered hesitantly.

"Well,um… how to put this? Do you remember that one night when we had a bon fire over on the rez, and we were telling stories and such."

"Jacob just get to the point, you know I don't remember any detail of my human life, so just spit it out!" I yelled.

"Well, you know how wolves imprint and all, well, I finally have." He told me slowly.

"Jacob that's great! But, why are you still here then?" I asked in confusion. Jacob stalled. Edward put his arm around my waist and I realized the sickening truth.

"You didn't!" I spat.

"Bells, you know this is something I can't control" he reasoned.

"Well learn how to Jacob!" I screeched.

"I just want the best for her," he pleaded.

"No, Jacob, no, if you really wanted the best for her, you would leave!"

"I cant Bella!"

"Yes you can. And you will! Go!"

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't"

"You fucking pedophile! Get out of my house!"

"You married to a pedophile and you don't make him leave!" he pointed out. We all

snarled at him.

"No Emmett, let Bella handle this," Edward answered Emmett's thoughts as he was just about to lunge.

"You bastard! Leave!" I bared my teeth.

"I just want to watch over Nessie, is that so bad?" I stiffened. Nessie? What, did he just call her? This was where I drew the line.

"You better go mongrel," I warned him. Before he could even react to what I told him I lunged. Edward missed me by a centimeter but Emmett didn't. Being a newborn I was stronger than he was. I quickly yanked my arm away. I went straight up to Jacob and kicked him in the chest. Hard. He flew. Two miles. I kicked that son of a bitch two miles. But I didn't stop there.

I got a head start and being the second fastest at the time. I made it before Edward did. Jacob was unconscious, but that didn't stop me. He couldn't live without his head. I lifted my arm but Edward caught it and tried to restrain me. Emmett was only feet away so I took advantage of his distance and kicked him again. This time he went up. Not as high as I would have hoped, but I was being restrained.

He only went up about six feet. Damn it! By this time Emmett was here. They were both restraining me now. I was struggling against their grip to get him again. They dragged me back, all the way I fought against them and screamed for them to let me go.

Once they got me to the house, I was somewhat calmer. Knowing that as much as I would have loved to kill him, I got my point across. It's too bad he was unconscious during part of it. I hope he doesn't go into a coma, I want him to suffer. I had a horrible, sick mind but he deserved it.

What he did was bad enough but then, refusing to leave, calling Edward a pedophile, and then, to top of all this wonderfulness, he nicknamed my daughter after the lochness monster. Seriously? He was asking for it.

I was walking now but they still had tight grips on me, knowing that of they let go I would just race back. As soon as we walked through the door, Edward informed Carlisle of Jacob's condition and where Jacob was.

"No, don't go! Let him die!" I screeched at Carlisle. I probably looked as if I were on drugs if you didn't know the situation. Which, none of them did except for Emmett.

"What happened to him?" laughed Rosalie. I could tell we would be a lot closer after my little "incident".

"Killer here, got pissed off at him and kicked the shit out of him." Emmett joked. For dramatic effect I growled and tried to bite his hand.

"Look I'm Jacob!" I exclaimed, as I went for his hand again. Carlisle was opening the door, I couldn't let him do that!

"Don't do it Carlisle! He deserves to die! Mongrel imprinted with my baby!" I yelled. Everyone gasped at the same time.

"What exactly did you do to him Bella?" asked Carlisle cautiously. I smiled, this was my favorite part.

"Kicked him, about two miles into the woods. I was about to chop his head off but someone wouldn't let me. So, I kicked him into the air. That's about it though, these two wouldn't let me get him, just one last time!"

Rosalie burst out laughing and actually came up and hugged me. Esme gasped. Jasper smirked but tried to contain it. Carlisle's jaw was dropped in shock. I just smiled back at them. Alice was the only one not there because she was out with EJ and Renesmee, most likely shopping.

Fifteen minutes later when they thought I would be able to contain myself they let me go. I wouldn't go back, if he had lived through that at least he would suffer. Maybe, then, he won't come back. I still needed to come up with a plan in case he regains consciousness and is crazy enough to set foot in a 100 mile radius of any of us.

Later, after a day of silence in the Cullen house Alice came back with the twins and we returned to our cottage. The kids were exhausted. They were asleep when Alice carried them in. She had went back out to the car for the bags and when she came back in I could see why they were that way. Se had at least thirty bags from like fifteen different stores. We ended up taking twenty of those back home with us. Although, it wasn't all for the twins.

As soon as the kids were asleep and every piece of clothing put away it was time to face Edward.

"Now do you know why I didn't want to tell you?" he accused. I could tell he was relieved though.

"Yeah, I guess I overreacted." I lied.

"Bella! Overreacted is an understatement! He's probably dead!" he exclaimed.

"Good," I mumbled to myself. Of course he heard it.

"Love, you know it not something he can control," he said, walking up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I know that. But, it was all the other things he did that set me off" I told him, in a fake apologetic tone. On the inside I was planning my revenge continuation. I hated to keep things from Edward but he would only try to stop me. Edward concentrated for a moment. Then looked to me.

"Carlisle just got back, Jacob alive but under very strong anesthetic. They didn't bring

him to the hospital for the obvious reasons of him being a werewolf so Carlisle is his doctor while he stays at his house. They don't think he'll walk again since you got his spine when you kicked him up.

Although, their not sure of that because of the way he is able to heal. As for when you kicked him in the chest, all but one rib was shattered. They had to do an emergency surgery because pieces were puncturing his lungs, and he could get barley any air. His collar bone is broken, and he had a small heart attack. Most likely he will never be able to be a wolf again" he told me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm surprised he's not dead," he remarked. Next time when he's in wolf form (if he ever can be again) I will run over him with Emmett's jeep, then while he is disabled I will put the car in reverse and run over him again. Then he will be road kill, what he was destined for.

Tomorrow I would forget about all of this and spend some alone time with Edward. We hadn't been able to have that ever since I was changed. I know Emmett was dying for a chance to watch EJ as well and I know Esme was asking about watching Renesmee. I would be perfect. It all worked out so that win-win for everyone.

I would have to ask Edward though. I really missed our meadow too, maybe we could go there. A day to finally relax, I wouldn't have to worry about Edward. Edward wouldn't have to be stressed about keeping something from me. This day was well needed for everyone. "Edward?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes love?"

"Tomorrow, could we go to the meadow, or you know, someplace alone?"

"And the kids?"

"Emmett was wanting to watch EJ and the same with Esme and Renesmee." I told him.

"Your trusting Emmett to watch EJ and not do something stupid?" he asked incredulous.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I was also trying to convince myself of the same thing when I said this. Emmett was prone to stupid things. I think Idiot is his middle name. But I could never be sure. He claims he doesn't remember his middle name. So, who knows? Maybe it is.

_How did you guys like it? I know I know this chapter was like breaking dawn but It'll change later promise. Review! I will update in 2 days if I get ten. Sorry to all of you mongrel-lovers, I not a fan of his. I thought in Breaking Dawn Bella didn't get Jacob for what he did. So, I did it the way I thought it should have been. REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEARS!_

_-Trinity_


	2. Flying Pink Doll of Doom

_**Hey guys! Finally I got this chapter up! Starting to think I died, probably not, but if you did, I wouldn't blame you. I'm SO SUPER sorry. My hard drive was fried and I didn't know that and I had this entire chapter written and ready when the computer went down. I was thinking I could recover it so I didn't rewrite it until now when I finally got a new laptop and learned you can't recover anything off a fried hard drive. Also I now have a FaceBook you guys can check me out on- MySoCalledGothSide that has MSN messenger and wants to RP you can PM me your email(by suggestion of my sister, who says it will make chapters easier to write) so technically you'll know what happens in the chapter before it happens. Well, enjoy and please don't be mad at me for not updating in ages. **_

_**Oh yeah and the play list (couldn't resist):**_

_**Adam Lambert's- Whataya Want From Me**_

_**Mika's- Blame it on the Girls, Good Gone Girl**_

_**Bowling for Soups's- High-School Never Ends**_

_**-Trinity**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

_While Edward was getting dressed I got the twins up._

"_Wake up sleepy heads!" I said as I tickled Renesmee awake._

"_Momma stop!" screeched a laughing Renesmee. EJ, who was already up just smiled. Edward joined us in the nursery as I picked up Renesmee. As she saw him her arms shot out, wanting him to hold him. _

_He chuckled and took her from my arms and I picked up EJ. We carried them to the gigantic closet. I dressed EJ in a white tee and jean shorts. _

_Mean while, much to my horror, Renesmee picked out her own out fit. She chose a light pink sundress. We may need to limit the time she spends with Alice ._

_Renesmee motioned for me to come to her. So I picked up EJ and we walked to where she was. She reached up from her spot on the shoe island in the middle of the closet and pressed her hand to my face._

_A scene where Alice was explaining to her that she was to pick out the outfit she was wearing today just to freak me out. Of course._

"_Thank you baby," I told her and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Ready to go?" Edward asked. I examined us all._

"_Yep, looks like it." I said and we headed out._

_As we walked to the house we reached a point where the tree's shadowy protection was breeched. As the sun touched our skin the familiar marvelous sight awed the twins. _

_We stopped to let them examine the discovery. EJ flipped his hand over a few times and was satisfied._

_Renesmee was much more curious about it, that's a girl for you. EJ just watched as she flexed her hand and twisted her arm. You could tell he would be a protective brother. _

_Since he matured faster, I guess it was only natural._

_Like a big brother standing up for his little sister, but they were also best friends._

"_What's he thinking?" I asked Edward, "Can you tell?" EJ had the ability to block out people if he wanted like me, only controllable. We weren't sure I he knew how exactly to control it so sometimes Edward could hear his thoughts, sometimes not._

"_Can't tell, he's blocking me out," he said sadly. Edward was so used to his "power" that it would disappoint him when it didn't work._

_We started walking again and Esme was outside the house working on her garden. _

"_Grandma!" Renesmee yelled as she came into sight._

_Esme looked up her work and saw us. She took off her gloves and dropped them to the ground, dusting off her jeans where she had been kneeling down._

"_Hey," she greeted us, "how are your guys? Did the twins sleep well?"_

"_Hello grandma, we're good, and the twins slept great as usual" Edward said._

"_Oh, you make me feel so old," Esme laughed and Edward chuckled._

"_We were wondering if you'd watch Renesmee today?" He asked._

"_Always," Esme replied, "who's taking care of little EJ?"_

"_Emmett," I responded. Her eyes widened._

"_You trust him?" _

"_Enough that he won't do him any real harm, for short time we'll be gone, we should be _

_back this evening." I told her._

"_Alright," she said taking her gingerly from Edward as we walked into the house, "well, let me get her set up watching cartoons and then I'll get cleaned up real quick"_

"_It's okay Esme, we can get her set up, just go do what you need to do," Edward said._

"_Are you sure?" She asked setting her on the couch._

"_Yes," I laughed, "just go!" Esme ran upstairs and I sent Edward to go look for Emmett as I switched on the TV. I put it on Disney channel for her. Hannah Montana, she loved the show for some reason. People were so much more creative when I was a kid._

_I pulled both Renesmee and EJ closer to me and kissed them both on the head. I would never let anyone hurt them. Especially not some dumb and most likely rabies infected dog._

"_What's up kid?" Boomed Emmett voice as he walked up to us. He looked at the screen._

"_Ew! Girl shows? You're going to turn him gay like that you know?" He said as he picked up EJ from the couch._

"_Emmett!" I exclaimed in shock. Maybe this wasn't a smart idea._

"_It'll be fine Bella, trust me. Sides, he can take it, he's a man." He told me ticking EJ who laughed._

"_He's a baby! And that exactly what I'm worried about."_

"_Aw, we'll be fine Bella just go." He shooed us away. We said goodbye and the twin waved to us as we left. We closed the door behind us and began walking towards the meadow. _

"_Race you!" I yelled, taking off at full speed. Edward was right on my heels but being a newborn I was able to stay in the lead. I zigzagged my way through the dense forest, following a familiar trail. _

_As we reached the clearing I was sure I had beaten him when I was tackled from behind. We fell to the ground and rolled through the grass, both laughing._

"_I love you Bella," Edward said._

"_I love you too," I leaned up and kissed him. The kiss deepened. I pulled away abruptly and pushed him off of him and jumped up. "Ha!"_

_Edward lay on the ground, arms spread out on either side of him. He lifted his head. "So you think that's funny, huh?"_

_I smiled at him and prepared to run but he did something I didn't expect. He reached out and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. No! _I tried to scramble out of his grip but within seconds I was on the ground next to him.

**EM-POV**

"Hm, Monster, this looks good, kinda fits you to huh? Whataya you think squirt? Look any good?" I asked EJ who sat in the little kid chair-thing of our shopping cart. He gave me a skeptical look.

"You disgrace toddlers, you're no fun," I told him, putting the can into the cart. We got bored at home so we decided to go to the store to see what we could find. The cart already held Twinkies, (I want to be the one to give the boy his first Twinkie) soda, and some strange toys from the kids section.

We made our way to the checkout. The girl at the counter kept smiling at me suggestively. For all she knew EJ was my kid. I shivered, that's disturbing. She examined the toys she was checking out then looked back to EJ, then me.

"You know these are girls toys right?" She asked.

"Well thanks Gilligan, sides, his parents let him watch Hannah Montana anyway, I don't see the harm." I told her. Her smile widened as she realized that he wasn't my kid. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her.

"I'm married," I said flatly. She frowned and announced my total. I put a fifty down on the counter and ran away, before she got my change, screaming, "I'm not a pedophile!" I probably confused the shit out of her but oh well.

I laughed as we approached the car and slowed down. EJ just stared at me. "Do you even have the ability to smile?" I yelled at him. His expression didn't change. "Oh my god!" I grabbed the bottle of Monster out of its bag, "this doesn't have alcohol in it right?" I said reading the can.

"Here," I popped the top of the can and held it out to him. He gave me that same skeptical look and turned it to read the back. "You're not even supposed to be able to read yet! Just drink it!" He looked as if he was thinking about it, and then took a sip. He stared at the can for a second then took another sip and smiled.

"Victory!" I yelled and put him in the back of the Jeep and buckled him up. I threw the groceries into the seat next to him. We pulled out of the parking lot and started on our way home when he started giggling. Just giggling and he wouldn't stop.

"What's so funny back there?" I asked him laughing. I turned around to see what he was doing and he just laughed and launched a Barbie Doll at my head.

"What the?" I yelled as I dodged the flying pink doll of doom. It flew and bounced of the windshield and landed on the dash board. "Maybe you shouldn't have that," I reached back to take the monster from him but the Jeep swerved and almost hit the car next to us. The person in that car laid on the horn.

"Well, the gods have spoken," I told him, focusing on the road again, "drink up!" He screeched in laughter and threw another blunt object into the front, this time it hit the windshield with such force, a web-like crack formed around the spot of impact.

"Uh, I can fix that," I said. I needed to get him home, before there were so many cracks I wouldn't be able to fix it with super glue.

**Yeah! Finally done! Next chapter will be up in seven days max (we're taking a vacation) but it should be four if I can keep up with my schedule. Soon though promise. Review! Please! I have a face book now(if you didn't read the top) by the way! It's MySoCalledGothSide Trinity also, anyone that has MSN messenger and wants to RP you can PM me your email(by suggestion of my sister, who says it will make chapters easier to write) so technically you'll know what happens in the chapter before it happens. Thanks! Review!**

**-Trinity**


	3. Chains!

**Hey yall! Trinity here. I'm sorry it took forever I know! There's been so much going on in life. I hope you like this chapter though I had fun writing it. Oh and if you want sneak peaks on the chapter and a heads up on the date they're going to be posted just look up MySoCalledGothSide. Enjoy the chapter! **

**-Trintity**

This wasn't good Esme will kill me, Edward and Bella will kill me, Alice will kill me. Jasper might be indifferent, at least I hope. Esme will kill me because there were holes in the walls and a newly made skylight in the ceiling. Oh, and her china, she'sreally going kill me. After EJ used all the china to play demon princesses from HELL, there was no intact piece left, they all shattered on my head as they were thrown at full speed; I guess I deserve it.

I'll blame the Hannah Montana, yeah, that's what I'll do. It won't matter what I do Edward and Bella will murder me. Safety first, not a important rule right? Well, EJ lit a bonfire in the back yard for god knows what I'm to scared to go out there and tell him not to do it. Not to mention he did streak at one point. He's little it doesn't really count as streaking right? After a while I managed to wrestle a diaper on him.

Alice will be bad too. First, that fire he lit, yeah, fueled by designed clothes, burn quite nice actually. Plus her makeup, it's now on me. She won't be happy, I can guarantee that.

I can't really decide who's going to be worse. Bella and Edward or the evil pixie. Or will they form one giant mega hate team like the power rangers. That would be very bad. Oh I'm so dead. They will torture and slaughter me slowly, and horribly.

Where am I now? In the closet, shaking like a little girl. And I'm proud because there is one scary ball of shit rampaging out there. I should check on him, make sure he hasn't killed himself or anything. Be a man. I can do this. I opened the door the tiniest bit and peeked out.

EJ laughing like a crazy teenage girl on drugs was bouncing back and fourth from one wall to the other. Occasionally changing his path and hitting the ceiling along the wall. I watched as a crack split down the wall. Shit!

I closed the door and leaned against the wall. What do I do now? How was I going to fix this? What name would I use on a fake ID? Okay, I'm going to see if I have a chance of grabbing him.

I cracked the door open just enough the peek out, but there he was staring at me. I hesitated. Wrong move. He lifted his finger and jabbed me in the eye. I clapped my hand over my now aching eye.

"No eyes, no eyes, nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!" He sang and bounced off. I slammed the door and kept the hand that I didn't have over my eye on the doorknob, to hold it shut. He's only to weeks old! I told myself.

I heard the fridge rattle as he yanked the door open. I had to get him. Before he ran down the house to nothing. Then it was quiet. Odd. The sound off the TV being switched on met my ears.

It's not broken already? The treacherous sound of Miley Cyrus's horrific voice rang through the house. Hannah Montana. Anything but this. I had to get him.

I pushed open the door slowly, cautious of my surroundings. I looked around, expecting a surprise attack. I saw him sitting on the couch. A bowl of popcorn was in his lap and he was watching yet another dramatic scene between Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan.

Alright I would just, act casual, and then grab him. I walked up and hesitantly sat next to him on the couch. "Hey buddy," I said.

"How's your eye?" He asked never taking his eyes from the screen. I hadn't expected him to actually act calm.

"Well, uh…." I stuttered, and looked at him.

"Surprise attack!" he yelled, pulling a can off whip cream from behind the pillow that was beside him. Before I could get a grasp of what was happening he aimed and shot at my face.

I went to wipe the whipped goodness from my eyes when I felt my arm being pulled back. He's not that strong. I pulled back, but the firm grip remained. Damn that energy drink. My wrists were pulled together and met by cold metal.

I heard the familiar clinking of chains. WTF? Chains? "EJ! Let me go, now." I demanded. He laughed, didn't he know I could break out of chains? Who's the idiot now child.

I strained against the chains. Damn it! He was using Carlisle's newborn chains! He walked to the front of me and faced me. I could just get up, he would so regret doing this. I looked down, my legs were chained. When did he do that?

He looked at me then towards the fire that raged outside. He wouldn't, no way. "I'll tell your parents!" I shot out suddenly. Concern and shock filled his eyes. He looked to me at once.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"I would," I assured him smiling. He scowled and walked to the back of me. His hands fumbled with the chains and I felt them loosen then drop slack. I shook them off and stood up.

I was about scold him when I heard the door knob jingle. I smile deviously. Karma's a bitch little boy! Karma's a bitch! I looked to him then towards the door. Oh damn!

Standing at the door was a fuming pixie of terror. "What happened?" She asked through gritted teeth, eying the clothes on the floor that hadn't made it to the fire and she followed the trail. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed.

I was at a loss for words to explain this. She glared at me, I looked down and EJ was pointing at me innocently. "Wha.." I stammered, "but I…"

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTHY CULLEN! **What did you do**?" She screeched.

"But it wasn't me!" I protested.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Sure and you expect me to believe that a practically new born baby did this? You're so immature!" She turned and ascended the stairs.

I looked back at the monster at my feet. He was grinning at me. "Just wait till your parents get home," I tried. He just smiled larger, it didn't scare him anymore, well shit. He walked playfully up to the closest coffee table and knocked the vase off it lightly.

It shattered on the ground and he smiled. "Seriously Emmett?" came a vicious voice from upstairs. This made EJ happy and he went for the next one. Right as he was tipping it, his parents walked in.

They took in the sight with shocked faces, then focused on their now frozen in fear "baby" boy. _Sweet revenge_. "EJ Ryan Cullen, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Edward firmly.

A look of panic came over his face, he pointed at me. What? That boy I swear. Both of his parent's gaze lifted to me. "I didn't do it!" I told them.

"EJ, to the house," his mom said in a slightly softer tone than Edward's had been. Head down, the little boy padded out the door. Edward met my gaze.

"What happened?" He asked. I stuttered, not exactly sure of how to put it or in what sequence should I order the event. In walked my life saver, Seth, walked coolly through the door looking down. He spotted the destruction and lifted his head to see the rest of it.

"Woah! What happened?" He asked. Edward glared at me with a look that could kill. Wow, Seth, good way to throw me into the sharks. Edward was about to say something when Esme and Renesmee walked in. Well let's all just have a party! Who else is going to walk in?

Carlisle walks in. Damn you Karma! After a moment of looking around he said coolly to Seth, "Seth, could you please take Renesmee outside?" Seth nodded obediently and took the little girls hand and walked outside with her. "Now, what happened?" He asked.

"Well I…he…uh…well, you see…um, well, we got bored at the house, so we went to the store, I found this cool drink called monster, and, well, gave it to him to drink. I made sure it wasn't alcoholic first though." I explained.

"You gave my baby an energy drink?" Bella exclaimed, being the most recent human she was familiar with the drink.

"Ya, well I didn't know that when I gave it to him." I tried to reason.

"Emmett your lucky it wasn't worse, with his strength, the damage could be severely worse." Carlisle spoke, as they all looked at me with accusing gazes I heard a piece of the roof collapse to the floor behind me.

They all stared at it then looked up to the EJ sized hole in the roof. Then, focused their glares on me. Alice walked down the stair smiling smugly, I knew she had seen it earlier.

I was in deep shit and I knew it. I finished the interrogation with my family. Eventually I returned to my room, only to face Rosalie's wrath.

If I've learned anything from today it's that energy drinks are the proper example of the seven deadly sins, and that they taste like shit.

**You like it? Hehe, getting back to the real story line after this though, promise. Some twist and turns and fun! Review you guys! It'll make me update faster! Swear I'm working on it right now promise.**

**-Trinity**


	4. Are you Mocking our Baby!

**Thanks to everyone who's reading my story! **

I had to crouch down a bit in order to hold Nessie's hand as we walked outside. We walked a little ways away from the house where Esme had put a large tree house built for them. She quickly climbed the stair up to it.

I looked up. She was sticking half her body out of the wooden structure, she waved for me to follow her. I laughed slightly but nonetheless made my way up the stairs. As I got to the top she took my hand and pulled me in. I barely fit in the tiny room.

She motioned for me to sit, I did so and she sat down next to me. " Seth, I'm bored." she said. I was taken aback at first since she rarely talks to anyone but her parents.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Hmm…" She responded. "Let's play a game."

"Alright," I said, "what game?"

"House," was her immediate answer. I laughed and nodded. She smiled, got up and walked over to the box of toys that was set next to a plastic kitchen set. She opened it up and dug inside.

She pulled out a baby doll, looked at it and smiled larger. She came over to me and shoved in my arms. "You're the daddy," she told me, "I'm the mommy and that's the baby." I laughed, thinking of this young child proudly announcing the plastic bundle as her baby.

"Hold it right!" She yelled at me. I fumbled with the doll I was currently holding by the leg and cradled it as if it were real.

"Okay what now?" I asked.

"It's hungry," she decided, "I'm going to make it food."

"What's it's name?"

"It was just born!" She said dubiously, "it doesn't have a name we have to name it."

"Oh," was my response. I never remember playing house with Leah as I kid. But in a way, knowing her, I'm thankful. She walked over to me with a empty plastic plate and a just as plastic tiny spoon.

"You're bad at this," she said taking the baby from me and sitting down with it in her arms. She began feeding it imaginary food with the fake spoon.

I looked at her petite face and the golden ringlets that fell around it. She was adorable, but Jake imprinted with her. Even if he's never allowed back I have to respect that. Wait! Why was I even thinking about that? I shook my head, trying to lose the thought.

"What do you want to name her?" Renesmee asked breaking my thoughts.

"Is it a girl?" I asked.

"Of course it's a girl! Boys have cooties."

"Well, how about…Rebecca?"

"Are you mocking our baby?" She asked me. Did she even know what she just said. "Momma doesn't like the name Rebecca. I'll name her since you are incapable. Her name will be...Alexis."

"Lexy" I offered, where'd she learn a vocabulary like that anyway?

"Alexis." She said again firmly. I put my hands up in surrender. Whatever, her game. I have to admit though it was cute how she acts like naming this kid properly was a matter of big importance. "She's asleep," she whispered to me, handing me the doll.

"It think it looks like you," I said, in hopes of playing along with the game.

"It's a doll, do I have Made In Chine written across my butt?" She asked me. Jeesh.

"Butt is a mean word," I told her.

"You just said it," she pointed out. Damn she clever. I handed the "sleeping" baby back to her. I would never be fit to parent a plastic doll. She cradled the doll and rocked it in her arms, staring at it's face.

She acted so mature with the bundle. Soon she would be my age, crazy as it is. Poor Jacob wouldn't get to be with this adorable headstrong little girl. Someone would be damn lucky to have her.

And we all knew no one that couldn't treat her right would ever come near to her, not with EJ around. At least the squirt likes me. When he was born I was the only person outside his family he would let hold him. We're buddies now.

Renesmee continued to tell me things about playing house, mostly the fact that I had sucked at it. She also informed me that next time we would be playing "school" and that she would be the teacher.

I asked her what she did today and instead of telling me she put her small cool hand on my cheek and showed me the entire events of her and Esme's outing today. She picked up all the toys we had brought out and put them away. I offered to help but she quickly replied that they to be put away "right". What was she implying? I'm sure it's not that hard to put away children's toys! Just as she was finishing Bella called us from down below.

I stuck my head out of the house in the tree. She saw me and laughed. "She got you to play with her. Let me guess, house?" I laughed and nodded. I put Renesmee on my back and told her to hang on. I climbed down the stairs and handed her back to her mom.

"Thanks for watching her," she said gratefully, shifting Renesmee in her arms.

"Yea, anytime, she's a fun little girl. I was surprised though, she was pretty talkative.

"You lucky," Bella laughed, " she likes you." Renesmee's arms shot out to me to hold her. I was about to comply when Bella said, "no baby, it's time to go home." Renesmee slumped, pouting. Bella sighed. "Would you mind carrying her to the house?"

"No problem," I reassured her and took the happy little girl into my arms.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

I had to visit Jake, it was a pack given. Not that I didn't want to see him, it's just, I don't know. I knocked on his door lightly. I head a mumble from the other side so I took it as a sign I was welcome to come in.

The hum of machines emanated through the room. Jake had so many cords coming out of him and so much casting I barely recognized him. "Jake, uh…wow" I stuttered.

"She…got me….pretty good….huh?" He whispered.

"Jake, the doc said you shouldn't be talking. But if you must know, yeah, probably not a good idea to go back. Do you know if you'll be able to phase again?" I asked.

"Gotta…go…back. And….we don't…know yet." His breath caught in pain as he finished.

"Jake, maybe it's not a good idea, you're gonna get yourself killed there's no way Bella's going to forgive you this time and the Renesmee's brother EJ doesn't have the greatest wishes for you either."

"She's….my…imprint."

"I get that but, Jake, you can't just show up again, it's suicide, don't tell me I don't understand Jake, because I do, I really do. I have to listen to your guy's thoughts all the time. I know it will hurt Jake, I do, but maybe it's best if you try to let go." I didn't know why I was suddenly angry with him. We were best friends.

"I….have to….go…back." I shook my head in frustration and turned, leaving. I shut his door softly behind me and ran out the front door straight to the forest and as soon as I was deep enough in I phased.

BPOV

"Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked softly. Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, rest his chin on my shoulder.

"About what?" He asked soothingly.

"Letting Emmett watch EJ?"

"In what perspective?"

"He destroyed the house." I said. He laughed and turned me to face him, arm still around me and flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"You might not think like this right now, but they're grateful." I gave him a confused look. He elaborated further, "Esme has a chance to redecorate, Alice gets to buy a whole new wardrobe, and we my darling, get to hold it against Emmett that he can't handle a 2 week old, which could be a very powerful thing in the Cullen household."

I smiled. "And about Jacob?" I muttered into his chest. He sighed deeply.

"That one I don't know, we didn't know how you would react, and it's our fault for letting it get that far. But, you had your reasons and he could have been respectful of them instead of blowing up."

"Yeah I guess….thank you." I whispered. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I love you too,"

"After I was changed, this was a life I never imagined I could have. And I don't know what I did to get me this perfect family, but I am grateful for it everyday. A beautiful wife," he said squeezing me a bit tighter to him, "and two adorable and perfect children."

I looked up to him and met his lips. God I loved this man, I can't imagine not loving him. He's perfect. He was right, everything had fallen in their perfect and amazing places, just like a puzzle, that took us years to solve, but was the most wonderful picture when we were done.

**Please add me as a friend on facebook! I'm Mysocalledgothside Trinity. Now review!**


	5. Not again

**So if you can't figure it out with your guy's clever deductive reasoning Ronnie is Renesmee's nickname.**

**Seth POV**

One week later and the twins are already so much bigger. They are older, and more mature. They look at least a year older, but they are still young, it would slow down soon.

Soon, they would be my age. Jake, despite his state, dragged his butt out of bed and tried to walk out the door; he collapsed.

I hate to laugh, he's my best friend, he just, doesn't know what's good for him. He won't even stay in bed for another two or three weeks. And it's not like he is bored, everyone visits, food is brought to him, and Billy even had a TV put in there for him.

Still can't help laughing though when I think back on the simple fact that Jake got the shit beat out of him by a girl. He just kind of laughed about it when Bella almost broke her hand when she punched him in the face as a human, he sure wasn't laughing now that she's a vampire. I don't think he ever stopped to consider the possible outcome of what he did and said.

I should stick up for him, and I usually do, but in all honesty he went too far this time. He was testing his luck with the things he'd said and didn't think about the fact that Bella was a newborn. Maybe he didn't deserve all of what happened, but getting hurt was inevitable in that situation.

I was finishing up a boring patrol. I wasn't even sure why I was patrolling, or why I was taking orders from Sam. I had no duty and no responsibility to be taking orders from Sam; I wasn't even a part of his pack anymore.

Well, what else would I waste my time doing? I heard Leah coming up to take over my shift and I ran deep into the woods to phase back and put some clothes on. Luckily, I had picked up Jake's 'bracelet' trick so I wouldn't be waiting around for someone to get me clothes.

I decided to head back to the Cullen household, knowing there would be food and guitar hero. I walked back to the house. As I was getting near two toddlers ran up to me, greeting me enthusiastically. I looked up to see Bella and Edward watching the scene.

"Hey! What's up kiddos?" I asked, kneeling down. Renesmee ran over and gave me a hug. She placed her hand on my face and showed me clips of her day playing with the family. "Looks like you had fun today," I said, smiling.

EJ came up to me and I put up my hand out for a high-five. "Hey little man!" He high-fived me lightly. "Wanna ride?" I asked Renesmee and she nodded eagerly.

I swung her on to my back and EJ walked next to me as we made our way to the house with Edward and Bella following behind us.

As soon, as we entered the house EJ headed for the kitchen, Edward and Bella didn't keep blood stocked at their place so the twins always drank over here when they needed it.

"Grab me a sandwich, will you Bud?" I called after him. He shot me a thumbs up. I laughed at the sight, a walking, talking one year old with the dexterity of a kid seven times his age.

I sat down on the couch, Renesmee seated on my lap. "What do you want to do today kiddo?" I asked her.

"House!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Oh yes, another endearing game of 'house' in which you mock my name preferences and parenting capabilities. How about we play a different game today?"

She glared at me. "House." She repeated firmly, still glaring at me.

"House it is…" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm and let her lead me out of the house and into her tree house.

She picked up the plastic baby from her toy bin and handed it to me, I was careful to handle it the right was this time. "Alexis is looking good today" I say to here.

She shoots me a look of disbelief, "That's not Alexis." She informs me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But yesterday…"

Yesterday was a different game; we have to name THIS baby now."

"How about Savannah?" I asked.

"I guess that works." She said shrugging.

"You're high maintenance little girl," I tell her.

She huffed, "Am not! I'm just… particular!" I laughed. I will never understand her.

**Renesmee's and EJ's fifth birthday **(look and act 10)

**Seth's POV**

I crouched behind a barricade, gun in hand. I peeked over my protective barrier to look for any movement. Everything remained still, which worried me, they could be anywhere. I scouted out our next safe place and checked our surroundings once more.

I ducked down and turned to EJ, "Broken down car, about ten yards north. We go on my command." EJ nodded in response. I looked out over the barricade once more before motioning to EJ, "Go, go, go!" I whispered hastily.

We ran for cover, each one of us watching a side as we made our way. We dove behind the car that sat flat on the ground for lack of wheels; it was colorfully splattered with paint.

EJ looked over the top of the car, examining our surroundings from our new hiding spot. The rest of our team had been taken out earlier; Emmett, claiming he was some kind of god at paintball went on a rampage, one without strategy. Needless to say, he was the first one out. Edward and Jasper were both taken out soon after by their signifigant others.

Boys against girls paintball had been Renesmee's idea. Being boys we thought this would be an easy win, turns out, not so easy. It was down to EJ and I against Ronnie and the Pixie. We had managed to take out Bella soon after Edward got out, and Rosalie not long after that.

EJ suddenly looked alert, "Movement at ten-o'clock!" He yell-whispered. We both, stupidly, jumped up and unloaded on the movement. Moments later Alice stepped out, hands up and covered in paint.

"Alright boys, you got me." She said, a little too loud. Our faces fell as we turned to each other, realizing this had been a trap. Before we could react we were both hit square in the back by a single paintball.

"I am the champion!" little Ronnie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Woohoo!"

Our arms fell in defeat, crap! "Fine, fine, you win little one, but only for now, we shall avenge ourselves."

"We had a deal Seth," she reminded me, I was hoping she had forgotten. She walked over to me and I got down on one knee and took her hand in mine. "Do it." She prompted me.

I looked into her eyes with all the sincerity I could muster, "You are the party princess, the most beautiful of them all, we -your loyal servants- are joyous you allow us to be in your presence of awesomeness." I recited the words she had written as her half of our bet.

"Good, now, if we are ever to get married you better plan on purposing like this, I don't want some sappy love crap." She informed me.

I smiled, "Wow that's some pretty detailed planning for it to be on the spot."

She blushed, "I'm mad at you pretty boy, but you better remember," she said before stomping away.

EJ came up behind me, "She likes you, you know," he told me.

"Nah," I tell him, "she's just teasing." She can't like me she's imprinted with Jake, which she doesn't know but that shouldn't change anything, her bond should keep her from liking anybody else. Maybe not though…

EJ shot me a skeptical look, "Fine, don't trust the twin."

When it came to for opening presents I was nervous, I'd had no idea what to get Renesmee and I hope she likes what I had decided on.

EJ was easier, I'd gotten him some new game he had wanted. Jake had, as always, sent me with a present for Renesmee.

Each year he got her some generic gift with a handwritten letter. I didn't have the guts to tell Jake, but they always freaked her out how he pretended to know her.

As far as Ronnie knew Jake was an old family friend but he had tried to break her parents up and he wasn't allowed around. Bella and Edward didn't want to tell her the truth until she was old enough to understand what it meant.

Jake's gift was the first one that was handed to her, she hesitantly opened it, not sure what to expect. She pulled out a scarf, bright pink. You could see her physically hold back her commentary, not only did she hate pink (much to Alice's disdain) but also she wasn't affected by weather because of the venom in her blood.

She set it aside, not bothering to even open the card. She looked to me, "Uh, tell him I said…thanks…I guess."

I nodded sympathetically, "Sure Ron."

Her and EJ went back and forth taking turns opening presents until she finally got to mine, I had two that had been taped together.

She gave me an amused smile, "My, aren't we the over achiever this year?"

I laughed, "Just open it before I regret getting you anything at all." With that she tore open the larger of the two gifts. It was a shirt that said "I heart wolves" she looked at me and just laughed, she had a beautiful laugh, it lit up her whole face.

(link to shirt: .com/+i_heart_wolves_jr_jersey_tshirt,415093035)

Next, she unwrapped the second, smaller gift and found a small box. Inside was a locket with 'Renesmee' engraved on the back. She examined it for a moment before getting up and throwing herself into my arms.

"Thank you Seth," she said pulling away to look me in the eye, "I love it."

"I'm glad." I smiled and pulled her into one more hug, "Happy Birthday Ronnie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Renesmee looks about 15 in this chapter, ****J**** just a heads up.**

**Renesmee's POV**

I crinkled my nose and shoved Brooke's shoulder before falling over in laughter myself, burying my face in the plush comforters to muffle the noise. I sat upright again, "I can't tell you guys anything!" I whined. The room grew quiet and then we broke out in hysterical giggling

"Ronnie and S..." Brooke managed to tease before I laughingly tackled her down and held my hand over her mouth.

"Guys!" I groaned, "my parent will hear!" _He'll hear_ I mouthed. They just continued their boisterous hysteria. "And I told you not to call me that!" I flopped back on the bed, closing my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open to Brooke and Carly each with a hand on one of my legs- attempting to pull me off the bed. I screamed and took hold of the bed rails as they started to pull.

"Come on! Let's go already!" Carly huffed.

"We want to meet him," said Brooke. Meet him? They wanted to meet Seth?

I went slack. I wriggled my way out of their grips and ran to stand in front of the door. I put out my arms, blocking the doorway. "Oh no, no _way_ I'm letting _you_ meet him."

"Why not?" Brooke pouted sticking out her lip, Carly following suit.

"Because I will be teased mercilessly by the rest of the guys, that why!" I exclaimed. There would be no end if they found out, for me or Seth. They look cute but they're really the little mischievous demons that hide under your bed and steal your stuff. Except for the little part of course.

"Ronnie," Brooke said wiggling her finger at me deviously. She wouldn't. Nope, knowing Brooke, she would. A wide grin spread across Carly's face as she realized Brooke's plans.

"No!" I shrieked as they came up and began tickling me. "EJ!" I managed through the uncontrollable laughter. "Help!"

The door disappeared from behind me as EJ opened it causing me to fall back. He analyzed the situation then just looked at us skeptically, rolling his eyes. "Dinner," he said before walking away shaking his head, "girls."

"Hey!" Carly called after him, "I resent that!"

We all looked at each other, holding back laughter then sharing that well used race-you look. Laughing we all struggled to our feet, socks causing us to slide on the wood floor. Sliding around the corner we raced for the stairs, grapping the handrails to keep us upright as we sped down the stairs.

We all grabbed at the end rail to turn the corner, our feet sliding behind us. Standing up straight, I pulled my shirt back into place before addressing my friends who were on either side of me, "Act cool," I said almost seriously.

We walked into the kitchen, our laugher having died down. Lone and behold, eight gangly werewolves sat around my table. In their human form of course, I can even imagine little devil horns on most of them.

And just because I'm that lucky of a person (sarcasm intended) they-of course- were shirtless. "If any of you imprint on one of my friends I. will hunt. you down." I whispered only loud enough for them to hear.

The girls gasped when they saw them. "You can't keep us from meeting them now!" Brooke said giddily.

"Aw, little Ronnie was talking about us," Jared teased. "Do tell us, what did she say?"

I shot Brooke and Carly death glares. "Brooke, Carly," I interrupted before he could talk them into telling them the answer, "this is Jared, Embry, Paul, Brady, Collin, Leah, Seth, and Quill." I motioned to each one in turn.

"And now if you'll excuse us, we are eating somewhere else," I said and hastily spun my friends around, ushering them toward the living room. We took seats on the couch, "Wait right here, I'll be right back," I said standing up and heading back towards the kitchen. I wanted to see Seth.

On my way, Grandma Esme passed me, carrying food to the living room for us. "Why do you have to be so nice?" I groaned laughingly.

"It's not that bad," she reassured me, smiling.

"Right." I agreed sarcastically and continued walking. EJ and Dad had joined them around the large table. "I'm watching you," I said and with two fingers motioned to my eyes then, around the room.

I walked over to EJ who was sitting by Seth, I placed my hand on either of their shoulders and leaned down, turning to EJ "Thank you for saving me by the way," I said, he just smiled and rolled his eyes. Meanwhile I secretly sent Seth a picture of the hall.

He nodded just the slightest bit. I got up and left, heading for the hall. I heard Seth's soft 'excuse me', his chair sliding back, then silent footsteps approaching.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. I laughed lightly.

"Nothing's _wrong_ I guess, I just wanted to say hi to you, I haven't seen you all day." I explained and pulled him into a hug.

Seth, caught off guard, chuckled lightly, "Well, hello to you too. Jeez you've gotten big."

"Right? I look almost as old as you, maybe a year or two behind but still, I'm catching up!" I exclaimed my voice rising a little too loud; I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"It helps that I don't age." Seth said.

"True," I relented. "Well anyway, do me a favor and just ignore anything my idiotic friends say. **If** they manage to escape me that is, and believe me they are trying."

Seth smiled suspiciously, "Why, what exactly is it that they are trying to tell me?"

"Oh nothing," I blushed, "you know, just girl stuff, stuff you wouldn't care about." "Stuff you shouldn't know" I muttered the last part.

"What was that?" He asked me amused.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed and started pushing him back to the dining room, "Just go eat."

As soon as I was satisfied that he wouldn't slip away and come spying on us. I ran back to the living room where my friends were happily chowing down on the food Grandma Esme had made.

"Your mom is an amazing cook!" Brooke said, her mouth stuffed with food.

"My mom? Oh! Uh…yeah," I always forgot that we told people Grandma Esme was my mom. The best part is my parents can't tell me what to do while other people are around and Grandma Esme is too nice to discipline me at all.

"This is seriously some of the best food I have ever eaten," Carly added.

"Yeah, my _mom_ has been cooking her whole life." I told them in hopes of ending the awkward conversation.

"So," Brooke starts, "what are we doing next?"

"We could go swimming," I tell her.

"Swimming!" Both my friends cheer.

"Well, that was difficult…"

After we all changed into our bathing suits we ran downstairs, wrapped in out towels and trying to beat each other down the stairs without falling and killing ourselves. We squealed and giggled as we slid across the wood floor of the living room and out the backdoor.

Dropping our towels onto a pool chair we each slowly made our way into the pool, trying to adjust to the water temperature. We only made it half way in before the boys came running out of the house like a stampede, an attractive, barely clothed stampede.

With battle cries they cannon balled into the pool, and believe me seven teenage werewolves and four vampires simultaneously jumping into a pool makes a BIG wave and some now very wet teenage girls.

We screeched and tried to protect ourselves from the chilly water. "Da…Edward, EJ!" I yelled, astonished they were in on this. Before I could get through with my interrogation my ankle was grabbed and my leg was pulled out from under me.

I kicked and fought against my attacker but to no avail. I could hear my friends screaming, they had no idea that I could my breath for hours. I finally kicked free and pushed myself to the surface only to be grabbed from behind.

I easily knew the unique form I was now struggling against. Seth. He spun me around before throwing me into the deep end. When I surfaced I saw my friends were watching the interaction laughing and smiling.

"So meant to be!" Carly squealed.

"Totally!" Brooke replied. They turned to each other squealing and jumping up and down. They could be such girls. Seth looked at me with an amused questioning look. I faked a confused expression.

We were interrupted by my mom running at the pool screaming "Cannonball!" and jumped into the pool. She popped up almost immediately next to dad and they kissed each other lightly.

"Gross guys! Get a room" I yelled at them.

"We've done that before and look how that ended." She said looking at me pointedly.

I gasped in mock hurt and put my hand over my chest, "I am hurt. My own…siblings are saying such hurtful things to me."

My mom rolled her eyes, "Go hang out with your friends crazy girl." I laughed then ducked under the water and swam over to Brooke and Carly. I appeared between them in moments.

"You two are PERFECT together!" They screamed in unison.

"Wow guys maybe you could say that a little louder, I don't think the neighbors heard." I sarcastically chastised my overly exuberant friends.

"He SO likes you!" Brooke told me a little quieter this time, although it probably didn't matter with his super senses or what-not but he didn't seem to be paying attention. I was preparing to scold her again but curiosity got the best of me.

"You think?" I asked meekly.

"For sure!" Carly affirmed and they both nodded animatedly. That's when Seth decided to show up.

"Girls," he greeted my friends then turned to me, "So, Ronnie, what are you girls discussing is intently over here. Gossip?"

Brooke and Carly giggled wildly. Brooke piped up first, "Well…"

"We were just about to go inside." I quickly interrupted her before she could reveal anything. "You know as much as I _love_ spending time with you and the crack pack over there it has gotten just a bit crowed in here."

"Aw, but we were having fun," He said with his pleading puppy dog eyes. (Haha see what I did there, puppy dog hahaha).

"I know, but maybe another time." I told him.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that," Seth stared into my eyes and brushed wet hair out of my face. I blushed and looked away.

"See you later Seth," I said and climb out of the pool, my friends following suit. We wrapped our towels around us and made our way into the house. I felt Seth's eyes following me.

"I cannot believe you two aren't together!" Carly exclaimed and bumped me.

"Oh hush it you wierdo," I said laughingly as we head into the house.


End file.
